Realm of Hate
The Realm of Hate Series is a story starring the Main Character Sarci Nevron a Luemarian on his own and alone he ends up meeting with tons of characters on this wiki. Whether long term or short term expericens Sarci Nevron will continue to surive every encounter for better or for worse. Feel free to join in and use your characters, I will only honor the no killing other characters rule so long as Sarci Nevron does not get killed either. Sarci Nevron "Damn!, Its like no matter where I go i am always being shot at." *ducking to avoid oncoming fire from several squad cars* Changing my plan of action as I raced into an ally way avoiding the oncoming fire, I unsheathed my claws from my hands and feet and turned the corner out of their field of vision and leapt onto the wall of a six story building in downtown Chicago. I heard the sound of police officers running on the concrete my way and quickly scrambled out of their field of vision. Unforutanely my mistake was my tail which just happened to be in one officers field of vision as cleared on to the roof. Officer: There he goes, call the chopper *fires several shots* Sarci: Damn! Damn! Damn! * running across the roof of the building and leaping to the next apartment building to the next.* A little tip when leaping from building to building, its nothing like in the movies when the roofs are more than 20ft apart. If i was human i would break bones everytime, but because I am not I have to roll right back onto my feet before leaping to the next building. Suddenly a chopper pulled into view as well as a news chopper which was very likely streaming online video coverage of me getting tear gassed by the men in the chopper. *The chopper fires several canisters of tear gas at Sarci* Sarci: Cough! Cough! F__cking nusinace! I leapt toward the helicopter and did the unthinkable, I aimed to get caught in the blades. * sarci enters the blades and gets chopped into micro fragments.* An hour later I pulled myself back together. From the looks of it nothing had really happened with the police force as I saw one of the cars driving off, as i got up from the ground. Sarci: "This time I am going to find and wear some clothing and blend in with the crowds."* I said to myself* Finding a more slum side of town I located a goodwill clothing store and was able to aquire an extra large tan hoodie along with a tan pair of pants, Using scissors, i was able to make adjustments for my tail. After leaving the Goodwill Store I collected some change from around the street and made a phone call to the good will service, asking for any residence that would take in a "Disfigured" indivual. Giving me reccommendations to a woman on the north side of town on Phinz avenue was somone who would not panick at the sight of monstrosity looking indiviual. When I arrived I discovered why, because she was blind in both eyes from an accident that had occoured in her childhood. Despite her blindness she had fixed up a nice bedroom and told me that the monthly payment would be $15 dollars. Agreeing with her that it was fair deal, I climbed into my bunk, then she popped her head back in, Of course you will have a roommate, a female you won't mind will you. But by then I was half asleep and all i could do was murmer, "fine". First Guest Write the second section of your page here. Category:Collabs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Freeman23